La vida es dura Pero vale la pena vivirla
by Nachelly
Summary: La vida apesta, muchas veces te quita el doble de lo que te ha regalado... Pero al final del camino siempre nos tiene una sorpresa que siempre compensa todo lo demás y sabes que todo lo que hizo, a fin de cuentas, es enseñarte y prepararte para tu recompensa.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. pero la trama es completamente mia.**

**No quería escribir tanto drama asi que resumo un poco aquí en el prologo, espero que todo valla mejorando por que no me gusta mucho drama, aunque de ves en cuando no viene mal. **

**espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Prologo**

**Pov Bella**

No sabía por que la vida se las tiene agarrada conmigo, pero siempre me quita el doble do lo que me da.

Me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 22 años y soy escritora, que gracias a Dios tengo éxito una de las pocas cosas en la que he triunfado, pero no me siento completa, siempre he tenido el sueño de ser madre, tener una gran y bella familia pero cada ves es mas difícil hacerlo realidad.

Primero mama la echaron de casa de los abuelos por estar embarazada siendo una adolescente y no le dijo nada a mi padre biológico, según ella era mucho mayor que ella y no queria causarle problemas ya que fue cosa de una noche, y nos fuimos con un tipo que no me quería, fue tanto que mama me dejo en un orfanato a mis 5 años, y ella murió por "sobredosis", pero yo se q fue culpa de su marido, aunque yo no se que fue mejor si dejarme el aquel horrible lugar o haberme dejado con mi padrastro. Luego paso el tiempo, y yo de familia en familia, siempre buscan es a los bebes, hasta que cumplí 10 años, allí mi vida mejoro gracias a Charlie Swan me encontró en una de sus acciones benéficas al orfanato donde me encontraba, el era medico y estaba vacunando a todos y yo fui una de las ultimas y al vernos el se levanto y lo siguiente que supe fue que había vuelto a ser adoptada, con el tiempo me entere de la verdad, yo le recordaba a Renne mi madre y (palabras de el no mías) tengo su pelo y sus ojos café, con los cuales puedes ver el alma de las personas, al igual que el, pero solo espero hasta después de un año para hacerme la prueba de paternidad por que yo lo obligue por mas que el dijera que no importaba, que yo era su hija.

Así fue como empecé a ir a colegios mucho mejores, de los que venia yendo, asistiendo a cualquier clase o actividad que me gustara, fueron: música (pero soy muy tímida como para haber resaltado), pintura (de la cual de vez en cuando la sigo ejerciendo) y escritura, lo que mas amo hacer siempre a sido la escritura y leer, por lo que al llegar a la universidad me decidí por literatura y mi papa siempre me apoyo en todo aunque hubiese preferido otra cosa para que su hija estudiase, pero siempre me dio su cariño y apoyo, ya que somos solos los dos.

La universidad fue buena, y mejoro cuando encontré a Jacobo ya estaba terminando y fue todo como un cuento, mi mejor amigo por un año para luego ser mi novio por otro año. Los mejores dos años de mi vida, me apoyo cuando decidí escribir un libro también al momento en que decidí que, ya que no podía ser doctora por que me desmayo con la sangre, podía ayudar a los enfermos secándoles una sonrisa por lo que me uní a doctor Yaso* y pues Charlie como siempre, me permitió implementarlo en su clínica, así fue como estaba empezando a tocar el cielo por primera vez en mi vida todo estaba bien hasta que me pidió matrimonio y duramos 5 meses mas y estuvo todo listo para la boda. Ya teníamos 2 meses intentando que yo quedara embarazada, ya iba a cumplir 22 y ambos lo queríamos y podíamos además que teníamos un año viviendo juntos, después del tercer mes decidimos ir al medico para averiguar por que todavía no podía y no pudo haber dado peor noticia, dijo que no podía quedar embarazada que yo era infértil, después de eso empezamos a pelear por cualquier bobada y jake se puso mas agresivo y muy irritante hasta un día antes de la boda llego borracho a la casa y me dijo que no sabia si podía casarse con alguien que estaba incompleta, y supe que era por lo de no poder tener bebes.

Se podrán imaginar que no hubo boda, al día siguiente el no se acordaba de nada pero yo preferí dejarlo hasta ahí lo deje y trate de seguir con mi vida, me mude al apartamento que Charlie nos había regalado de compromiso, para mi gusto fue mucho y habíamos decidido mudarnos después del casamiento, menos mal sino me hubiera visto obligada a venderlo y era muy bonito uno de los pocos regalos exagerados que había aceptado, ese y un carro era lo único que había dejado que mi papa me diera, nunca me gusto que me diera regalos muy ostentosos y el nunca me malcrió, y en realidad para aceptar completamente el regalo me dijo que ya estaba comprado y puesto a mi nombre, me conoce demasiado bien.

De hay caí en depresión pero poco a poco me fui recuperando, eso ya hace un año, ahora estoy tratando de hacer mi segundo libro, continuación del primero y sigo yendo al hospital para ayudar, y es una de las cosas que me ha animado a seguir adelante puesto que hay conocí a un niño que robo mi corazón . Tengo que seguir viviendo para ver como me termina de tratar la vida si de alguna forma me devolverá lo que me ha quitado y si va a dejar que se haga realidad mi sueño de formar una familia y alguien que me quiera así incompleta y todo, pero por lo menos ya tengo un integrante o eso espero, que me den su custodia.

* * *

**Pov Edward**

La vida es dura pero vale la pena vivirla si tienes suficientes razones para hacerlo y yo tengo una muy grande por mas esfuerzos, y sacrificios ueq tenga que hacer, vale la pena.

Soy Edward Cullen y tengo 25 años, soy enfermero, aunque siempre quise ser un doctor, una razón de gran tamaño y mi razón de vivir me lo impidió.

Primero les contare por encima de mi familia, mi padre se llama Carlisle y es el mejor padre que me pudo dar la vida el es comerciante pero por una mala jugada de su "socio" quedamos en la calle cuando tenia 13, tampoco es que teníamos mucho pero de verdad que fueron años difíciles, mi madre Esme es la mujer mas amable y devota a su familia que he tenido el placer de conocer la mejor madre del mundo siempre buscando lo mejor para su familia, lamentablemente ella era la secretaria de papa por lo que se vio salpicada, pero últimamente se dedica a remodelar casas, ningún proyecto muy grande pero cada vez le va mejor, mi hermanita Alice, ella es 4 años menor que yo y es una enana endemoniada, loca y dulcemente la mejor, vive a su manera y se gradúo no hace mucho en diseño su segundo amor por que el primero lo ocupa mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale lo al cual conocí cuando esta cursando mis años de enfermería y cuando se conocieron supimos que serian tal para cual; y no mas mi hermanita cumplió la mayoría de edad se comprometieron para al año casarse, no fue la gran cosa pero fue muy hermoso y ahora esperan a su primer bebe.

Yo soy otro cuento, después de mucho esfuerzo en preparatoria, conseguí una beca casi completa en medicina, y culminando mi primer año conocí a Tanya, ella era una mujer despampanante y mi mejor amiga, aunque ahora solo lo veo como parte de su plan para engatusarme, la verdad es que yo estaba muy embobado con ella por mas de todo lo que dijeran mi familia y mis amigos, después de medio año ella me estaba forzando mucho para irnos a vivir juntos y casarnos pero yo no acepte pensé que era muy pronto por lo que comenzaron los problemas, al año de novios decidí que lo mejor era irnos a vivir juntos ella me ayudaría a los gastos y los primeros meses fueron los mejores, hasta que me entere que ella había quedado embarazada, fue un golpe duro ya que habíamos acordado que ella se cuidaría por que no queríamos hijos todavía, todo a petición de ella, y viene y me suelta eso así que decidimos seguir adelante, y los problemas siguieron y peor, hasta que un día hablando de finanzas ella soltó que en realidad ella no se hubiera quedado embarazada de saber que yo era tan pobre, que todo lo que tenia era o por la beca o por la herencia de mi abuela Marie, que ella solo quería era que yo me casara con ella para yo mantenerla no que los dos teníamos que fue cuando tenia 7 meses de embarazo y decidimos q seguiríamos adelante y ella trataría de cambiar por que "me amaba", hasta que un meses después, un día regresando de trabajar llegue a casa y me encontré una nota de ella donde decía que su madre había sufrido un ataque y que se iba a cuidarla que no me preocupara que ella me llamaba.

No la volví a ver, me entere que ella no tenía madre desde hace más de un año y que con su padre muy poco contacto tenía, el suficiente para darle dinero nada más; así q me resigne a pensar que me había abandonado y empecé la búsqueda por que yo quería a mi hijo, hasta que después de 5 meses mi hija estaba en la puerta de mi casa con papeles de adopción y una carta de Tanya donde ella renunciaba a su hija que no la quería ni le servía para su futura casa, además de que yo ni ella le podíamos ofrecer la vida que según ella se merecía que hiciera con lo que quisiera con la niña y que me olvidara de ella.

El primer año mis padres y mi hermana me ayudaron con la niña, pero me di cuenta que mi carrera me dejaba muy poco tiempo con ella, y mis notas bajaban por los cuidados que ella requería, además que mi familia estaba absorbiendo una responsabilidad que no era de ellos, Alice no tenía mucho tiempo con Jasper, mis padres descuidaban su trabajo y por más que ellos me insistieron en que no había problema decidí que yo era el que tenía que hacer el sacrificio no ellos; así que decidí cambiar la dura carrera y mi pasión de ser doctor por ser enfermero, ya que me quedaba más tiempo libre además que podía modificar mis guardia y clases para un horario satisfactorio para todos.

Por más que no es mi sueño, me gusta y se acerca bastante lo que hago a ser doctor, y no podía haber sido mejor decisión ya que mi bella Vanesa ya de 5 años me da "sus primeras cosas" que me alegran la vida siempre como cuando dijo papa, fue al baño solita, es muy importante para mí y está por encima de todo, aunque por mi profesión no le puedo ofrecer mucho ella es feliz, y puedo ver que todo vale la pena, porque ser padre y madre primerizo solo es muy difícil yo no sabía nada de cómo cuidar a un bebe, y al principio que trate de seguir en medicina lo fue todavía más.

Pero ahora estamos bien yo trabajando en el hospital Swan, no me puedo quejar tengo un horario favorable para Vane y guardias de vez en cuando donde mi familia me ayuda no sé qué haría sin ellos y además mi querida princesa está creciendo y este año entro al preescolar*.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo una de mis ocurrencias, espero actualizar antes cualquiera de mis historias.**

**Aclaro para las que no saben:**

***Doctor yaso: es como una organización que se encarga de ser "payasos de hospital" a mi parecer son mas que eso, ya que sus visitas alegran el día a muchos y pues su trabajo es sacarle sonrisas a todos allí aquí en Venezuela hay muchas sedes a nivel nacional y solo es pago un curso de dos semanas, es poco y luego te dedicas cuando gustas de ayudar o ser la medicina de alguien aportando sonrisas.**

***Preescolar: creo que en otros países se les llama jardín de niños, bueno la educación inicial se le llama así ****aquí.**

**Nos leemos pronto... o eso espero.**

**Besos :***

**Natt**


End file.
